Storage systems may provide a wide range of storage services, while achieving high scalability, availability, and serviceability. An example of a distributed storage system is Elastic Cloud Storage (ECS) from EMC Corporation of Hopkinton, Mass.
Erasure coding is a coding technique originally created as a forward error correction method for binary erasure channels. More recently, erasure coding has been used to protect data within storage systems. Existing erasure coding implementations may generate high I/O, such as high network and/or disk traffic.